princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Count Arkas
Season One The Brauner trial is coming. Prince Karl witnesses Count Arkas' men threatening The Burgomaster. Helena The Terrible. Count Arkas offers Duke Max a deal: he turns in Colonel Aundrassi, and the Duke wouldn't have to pay for Tempest. After he firmly refused, he goes to Vienna, Austria to warn Empress Sophia. Arkas Gets His Revenge. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. Count Arkas then steals Tempest in order to increase his odds. However, Sissi manages to find him. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two Princess Sissi makes new friends in Hungary and she exiles Count Arkas.Hooray Erzsebet. Count Arkas tricks Duchess Ludovica into leaving Possi to joint Duke Max in Paris. Prince Franz arrives just in time to save Sissi's friends. However, Sissi has already left Possi. Good-bye Budapest. Sissi returns to Possi, only to find her family has left for Paris. Count Arkas carries out his plans to take ownership over Possi while Sissi does all she can to stop him. Possi Must be Saved. Sissi learns why her mother is so sick. Her Dr. has been blackmailed to keep the cure away from her. However, the children trick Count Arkas and they get their money back to help save their mother. Hard Times. Sissi takes refuge in the Moulin Rouge in Paris, while pretending to play a mysterious horsewoman- only to have Count Arkas fall in love with her.The Mysterious Horsewoman. Sissi and Tommy Gluk escape on a train, while trying to hide from Prince Franz. Prince Fronz reuses Sissi from Count Arkas and they are in each other's arms once again. The Great Chase. Sissi, Tommy and Prince Franz tour Vienna with Count Arkas. Count Arkes regains his memory. Confessions in Venice. Count Arkas recaptures Duke Max. Everyone onboard becomes shipwrecked when the ship capsizes. Max saves Prince Franz, but Sissi and Tommy are lost at sea. The Shipwreck. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead.Arkas’ Prisoners. Sissi falls ill off her horse. And no one is able to cure her. Councilor Zottornick finds a look alike; Dr. Fritz... And Dr. Fritz elixir saves the day. Dr. Fritz’s Elixer. Zottornick and Count Arkas train Dr. Fritz to be a Prince Franz while the real Prince Franz is kidnapped and impressed. The imposter fake-Prince falls in love with Helena Von Grossberg, and so tells Sissi that he no longer wants to marry her. Prince Fritz. Zottornick assumes political control over the emperor. Helena prepares for her wedding, but Dr. Fritz has a change of heart. The Double-Crossed Game. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry, and Dr. Fitz gets his happy ever-after with Helena on a farm. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes Notes References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Bavaria